


Martha Knows Best

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-21
Updated: 2005-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Kent and Judge Ross discuss their growing teenaged sons.  Then Martha speaks with Clark.  CLex implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha Knows Best

## Martha Knows Best

by Quiet Tiger

<http://www.geocities.com/quiettigersmallvilleslash/Home.html>

* * *

Note: Vague references to BSDM stuff, and the teeniest of spoilers for Heat. 

* * *

"Martha, it's so nice that you could join me for tea. We've both been so busy since the boys started high school!" Judge Ross stirred sugar into her tea while watching Martha do the same. 

"Oh, I know. Clark is growing up so fast, it's tough keeping up with him between the farm, his classes, and his friends." 

Judge Ross sipped her tea happily, glad that she and Martha Kent could catch up. When the boys were younger, they could sit and watch them play, but now the boys wanted their privacy, and the women had other projects keeping them occupied. "Pete's growing up, too, though he doesn't look like he's going to reach quite the height and weight that Clark has attained!" 

Martha smiled, though she noticed the way people stared at her baby, because he stood out no matter what he did, and internally she frowned. It figured that they'd want to keep him inconspicuous and he'd look like a Greek god. "I'm sure Pete just has to have another growth spurt. He's handsome the way he is, anyway." 

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like having him still resemble the little boy I had. He already has his eyes on girls, and I know one day he's going to find one who takes him away from me." Judge Ross sighed wistfully, not too upset that he son was a typically teenager set on chasing down girls, but she still didn't want her boy to grow up too fast. 

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. Pete has a good head on his shoulders." Besides, Martha thought, he's had how many girlfriends, or at least dates already? He won't be going anywhere any time soon, not for long, anyway. 

"You must have the same problem with Clark; he's a very attractive young man. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend by now." 

"He's probably just waiting for the right girl." Martha smiled warmly again, though her thoughts were far away from the conversation. Clark was indeed waiting for the right girl. One with a penis, and if her suspicions were correct, no hair and lived in a castle. 

"I do believe Pete was moping about a girl a while back. He never seemed to smile, and he always seemed preoccupied. He seems better now, and he's been on several dates since." Judge Ross stared at her kitchen wall, wishing that it held the answers on raising teenage boys. 

"Clark has had periods of moping as well, but it could be due to anything. Teenagers have such a wealth of problems! Everything is the end of the world." Martha though for a minute; once Clark had found out about his origins, he had brooded horribly for quite a while, but then he had come back from Lex's one evening smiling for the first time in weeks, and hadn't seemed to sulk since. Except when Lex had to go out of town. 

"Pete has been acting so strangely ever since that thing with Ms. Atkins. He's been locking his door and bringing boxes of tissues into his room." Judge Ross's eyes held a bit of a twinkle. "I can only imagine what he needs them for." 

Not quite sure of what to say to _that_ , Martha just sipped her tea and grabbed a cookie from the plate on the table. Clark had been sneaking extra tissues to his room, as well. Also a bottle of her hand lotion that he let her think she had misplaced. But that had been a while ago, while it sounded like Pete just started. 

Judge Ross smiled. "I also went in to flip his mattress, and guess what I found underneath! One of those girly magazines with pictures of naked women." She shook her head in a mirthful manner. "He's definitely growing up." 

Martha tried not to snort her tea out of her nose as she responded. "Clark, too. Besides, those magazines are generally harmless. Maybe he likes it for the articles." 

Martha wasn't about to tell Judge Ross what she had found under _Clark_ ' _s_ mattress. A magazine with pictures of naked men. Some of them chained together. Some wearing scraps of leather that couldn't possibly have actually been designed to cover much of anything. Articles about things she didn't even know existed or could be done to other people. A picture of a male-male sexual position that not only looked uncomfortable, she couldn't pronounce it. 

The corner of the page was dog-eared. 

Judge Ross tapped her fingers on the table thoughtfully. "And then I was cleaning up his night table, and guess what I found inside! A handful of condoms! I've been thinking of having his father give him The Talk sometime soon. We probably should have already, but the time never came up. And after the Ms. Atkins thing, we were afraid he would act on his body's command like every male seemed to do around her. And he was always a bit of a late-bloomer, so we didn't think to say anything." 

Martha couldn't believe the Rosses were waiting, even though Pete was sixteen. Just what did they think of him? "Well, Jonathan gave Clark a version of that talk, and it didn't seem too difficult for him. But I wouldn't worry about Pete." Considering that I found two _boxes_ of condoms in the desk in the loft, one half-empty, and a bottle of lubricant, Jonathan's talk probably didn't matter too much, Martha thought. 

And Jonathan didn't go to Clark, at least not the second time. Clark came to him, upset that something was wrong with him because he didn't seem to like girls and only liked boys. Besides, the birds and the bees don't make much sense when you have two birds. Or two bees. She'd never really figured out the relevancy of that analogy, anyway. 

Judge Ross sighed. "At least I know he'll be safe when he does become sexually active. He has that much sense. But I hope he takes his time." 

Martha sighed as well. She was glad that she knew the truth about her boy, but at least the Rosses could enjoy their son's innocence a little longer. Maybe Pete was better at hiding... personal... things better than Clark and had already found someone to be with. For someone who had been trained since he was young to be secretive, she couldn't believe how careless Clark was with things he should probably have worked to keep away from his parents. 

Maybe the Rosses wouldn't clean their son's closet (she figured anything Clark would want to keep private would be in the loft) and find a shoebox filled with multiple collars, a set of handcuffs, a coil of steel wire, and what Martha suspected was a cock ring. At least she had some idea of her son's extracurricular activities, even if they weren't exactly what she would have hoped. She didn't want to know what use the wire had. 

"Like I've said, Pete has a good head on his shoulders. Perhaps he'll even be honest enough to come to you when he does find a girl he wants to sleep with and either ask for advice or at least let you know." 

"You really think so? Has Clark talked yet about a girl he wants to share himself with?" 

Martha tried not to visibly choke on her tea. "Not yet, though I'm sure someone will come along, soon." If the smell of semen and the flush on Lex's features the last time they were in the loft and she popped up after only a brief knock was any indication, Clark had chosen to keep his already established partner a secret. 

Judge Ross chewed on her own cookie. "I wouldn't worry, Martha. Clark is a great kid, and I wouldn't worry about him. He'll find somebody sweet and settle down with her. But hopefully not too soon! Enjoy having your boy while you can, I've already had children leave the nest, and I can tell you that it isn't easy." 

Martha smiled a little smile that she hoped Judge Ross wouldn't pick up. "Just don't think about it. Enjoy Pete being yours while you can." And enjoy the ignorance over whether or not your son likes the feeling of something up his ass. That video _had_ to have been Lex's, since Clark couldn't have bought it on his own. Though she had found the way in which the man in the video contorted himself to be quite amusing, and he seemed happy enough. 

Judge Ross glanced at her watch. "Oh, Martha, I'm sorry, the time has gone by so quickly, I have to go pick up Pete from football practice. Too bad Clark didn't make the team, it would have been nice." 

Martha, far more used to keeping secrets related to Clark's abilities, only shrugged. "He's been handling it well. As long as he's okay, I am." Martha stood and brought her mug to the sink. "Thank you for having me over. It has been nice catching up." She smiled. "Good luck with Pete. He'll be over these hormonal impulses soon, I'm sure." 

Judge Ross only laughed. "Do they ever truly get over it? I still catch his father checking out younger women." 

"I wouldn't worry. Have a nice evening!" Martha left, heading for home. She found Clark in the kitchen, drinking milk from the bottle. 

"Clark! We have glasses for a reason!" She swatted him. 

"I know. But it's just so much better this way." Clark's large eyes looked her over. He knew that she had been rummaging and had found some of his stuff; he figured it might be easier for her to find out about his preferences that way than for him to have to say anything; he had to lie to everyone, but he was always so open with his parents. He hoped she caught his double meaning. He knew girls existed for a reason, but boys in chains and leather could offer so much more. 

Martha watched him look at her, sensing that there was more to his words than what was on the surface. "I know, Clark. And I'll love you no matter how you drink your milk." 

His smile broadened to its impossibly wide stretch. He leaned down to peck her on the cheek. "Thanks, mom." 

He turned to walk up the stairs, but turned when he heard his mom clear her throat. 

"Clark..." He winced, dreading what she was going to say. 

"Does Lex wear a collar, too? I think he'd look very handsome in one." 

Clark just stared at her, mouth open, unable to form words. Whatever he had been expecting, that wasn't it. 

Finally, detecting nothing but merriment in her tone and manner, he swallowed. Hoarsely, he told her the truth. "No. He uses the whip. And the clamps." 

Martha stood there, trying to look thoughtful, hoping her son knew she was teasing, but also that she was open to whatever he could say. "If you ever want to talk about Lex, or sex, whatever you two do together, you're welcome to. I want you to be able to come to us with anything. We want you to." She crossed the kitchen to reach him and put her arm on his. "We love you no matter what, and he seems to make you happy." She looked earnestly into his eyes, hoping she hadn't overstepped her bounds. 

Clark just grinned, glad that he didn't have to sneak around quite as much any more. Because honestly, he sucked at it, and he hated that he was afraid to be completely honest with his parents. "Thanks, mom. I'm sorry I've been keeping all of this from you without saying anything. But I was just nervous. And scared. But I felt so weird hiding things, but I felt I couldn't tell you anything. But I feel better now." 

He looked at the floor, then back up at his mom with a smile. "Um... has a catalogue arrived yet? _Leather_ , _Bondage_ , _and You_? Lex and I have been meaning to try something new, and I wanted to surprise him, so I couldn't have it delivered to the mansion." 

Martha just smiled and shook her head no, glad that things were out in the open, and glad that Clark seemed to be happy, since that's really what a mother wants for her child. He seemed to be in a healthy, committed, long-term relationship that made him content, and she was glad that she knew it and could accept it. She didn't want to be as in the dark with Clark as Judge Ross seemed to be with Pete. 

But she didn't want to know how long Clark and Lex had been having kinky sex that they actually needed to try something new. 


End file.
